Bernard le Lézard
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: -"Derek? Tu peux me voir? Tu sais que j'existe? Mais c'est magnifique!" Il ne laisse pas Derek en placer une, il n'a pas pu converser avec une vrai personne depuis... depuis ce matin, cela va donc faire près de 11 heures qu'il n'a eu que pour compagnie réel lui-même, il commence à en avoir marre. Alors Stiles est en train de gaver Derek d'une tonne de question, de remarque et d


**Cet Os est écris dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, sur le Thème de "Caméléon"**

Il était adaptable, mais plus que tout, il était invisible.

Invisible pour ses amis, invisibles pour ses proches, invisibles pour le monde. Il n'existait plus. Il avait vérifier pourtant. Mais son père ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils, ses amis n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui...

C'est comme s'il n'était jamais né. Et pourtant, le simple fait de respirer démentait cette supposition. Il devient bien venir de quelque part pour être là, pour respirer, pour parler, pour sentir et avoir mal en se cognant contre un mur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'un jour à un autre, il n'existait plus. ou du moins, il n'existait plus pour les gens, car sur les papiers, il était bien né, il y avait un acte de naissance à son nom (qu'il ne dira jamais), un permis, une carte étudiante. Toute ces petites choses qui lui montrait qu'il n'était pas le fragment de l'imagination d'un monde abstrait, inconnu, hostile.

Mais il restait invisible. Ou plutôt, il restait inexistant pour les être humain (il avait fait le test, les animaux le voyaient).

Il errait dans Beacon Hill, une main légèrement tremblante passait et repassait sur ses cheveux coupé court. Il était nerveux, et un peu flippé.

Si personne ne le voyait, il ne savait pas trop comment se re-rendre visible pour les gens...

-"Stiles?!"

La voix un peu grave qui viens de prononcer son noms l'a tellement fait sursauté qu'il s'est cassé la figure sur la terre meuble près de la forêt certes, mais quand même. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'a vu... Enfin, sauf celui qui l'a appelé.

Se retournant lentement, il laisse son regard tomber sur... Sur la personne qu'il s'attend le moins à voir. Derek Hale.

Derek Hale qui le fixe avec un air vaguement inquiet, et préoccupé... mais qui le voit!

-"Derek? Tu peux me voir? Tu sais que j'existe? Mais c'est magnifique!"

Il ne laisse pas Derek en placer une, il n'a pas pu converser avec une vrai personne depuis... depuis ce matin, cela va donc faire près de 11 heures qu'il n'a eu que pour compagnie réel lui-même, il commence à en avoir marre. Alors Stiles est en train de gaver Derek d'une tonne de question, de remarque et d'histoire inutile, simplement parce qu'il peut.

Et Derek n'a presque pas l'air ennuyé. Il fixe simplement un endroit près de son coup, sans cligné des yeux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi?

-"... un ruban fluo rose, tu te rend compte?! Avec des céréales aux marrons en plus! D'ailleurs, Derek, tu pourrais regarder ma face au lieu de fixer ma carotide, ça en deviens presque flippant, tu veux pas me mordre rassure moi? Nan parce que comme je l'ai dit à Peter, j'ai vraiment pas envie, et en plus, ça serait une très mauvaise idée si..."

Mais Derek n'a apparemment pas écouter un mot de ce qu'a dit Stiles, car il se rapproche sans faire attention à ce qui les entourent. Tend un bras et pas conséquent une main vers Stiles, qui tressailli.

l'adolescent ferme les yeux, attendant une douleur inévitable.

Au bout de plusieurs moment, Stiles rouvre les yeux, parce que bon, quand on s'apprête à avoir mal, c'est pas pour appréhender la douleur pendant trente ans... Faut quand même qu'un jour elle vienne.

Le spectacle qui l'accueil est étonnant. Pour ne pas dire franchement bizarre.

Derek fixe sa main... Sa main qui semble tenir quelque chose qui gigote et tente de s'enfuir. sauf que Stiles ne voit pas vraiment le quelque chose... à moins que... Ah, si, il y a des moments, où, grâce à la lumière, il aperçoit ce qui ressemble à un... lézard?

Stiles a dû faire un bruit, parce que Derek le regarde, avant de se rapprocher, la bestiole toujours en mains.

-"C'est un Caméléon de Frustol, il a tendance à rendre invisible les choses sur lequel il se tient. il c'est accroché à ton cou pendant la nuit. La prochaine fois fais un peu plus attention."

Ce qui suit est quelque chose que Stiles n'a toujours pas compris. Parce que ce n'est tellement pas dans le personnage, et il ne s'attend tellement pas à ça que son cerveau crash et reboot un peu plus tard.

Lorsqu'il reprend contact avec la réalité. derek est parti, il est seul près du bois, mais il se sent plus existant que ce matin... Il est songeur... Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce qui vient de se passer c'est vraiment passé...

A part pour ces mots chuchotés, et la sensation fantôme sur ses lèvres...

-"La prochaine fois, viens me voir directement."

.

.

.

Des lèvres sur les siennes.

**review?**


End file.
